1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inexpensive disposable bailer for use in environmental sampling.
2. Technology Review
Environmental sampling devices, in many instances, must be of a prescribed level of cleanliness before use. The more expensive types of samplers, for economic reasons, must be reused. This, therefore, requires the device to be disassembled, cleaned, and reassembled before each use. This can result in substantial cleaning costs to the sampling contractor.
Certain liquid sampling devices or bailers in the market may be considered "disposable" however these bailers are generally more expensive to manufacture because of their multi-component construction and because of the quantity of materials required in the construction of the bailer. The parts of these bailers are either threaded or welded together which creates a possible source for residual contaminates and leakage, and certainly increases the manufacturing costs.
These bailers further utilize a "free floating" ball which when seated in the inlet (bottom) end of the tubular device functions as a plug or stopper to prevent fluid from escaping through the inlet opening. While these bailers satisfactorily contain the contents of the bailers as long as they are held in a vertical position, a problem can occur when tilting and pouring from the top of these bailers, in that the ball can dislodge from its seat resulting in spillage from the inlet opening. These types of bailers are, therefore, more difficult to control when releasing the sample.
The objective of this invention is to provide a single-use disposable bailer which is inexpensive to manufacture. A further objective of this invention is to provide a single-use disposable bailer which is structurally designed to require less material in its construction and to descend or ascend when sampling without snagging on obstructions. A further objective of this invention is to provide for a single-use disposable bailer which has a inlet valve means with a more secure and improved flow control. A further objective is to provide a single-use disposable bailer with a one-piece bailer body construction eliminating the need for threaded or welded body components.